


Don't Listen To The Weather; Listen To Me

by reallylexis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallylexis/pseuds/reallylexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil needs to stop telling people to listen to the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Listen To The Weather; Listen To Me

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Lisa and [Jo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights%20) for holding my hand and being there for me from the very start. omg guys i can't thank you enough <333

You look at the clock tower. It’s telling you that now is not the time. Not yet. You sigh. There’s some truth to that old saying “good things come to those who wait” but personally, you think that patience is overrated. Much better to push things along to get the desired outcome.

You heave another sigh.

The sky over Night Vale darkens but it’s still a sunny morning. Perfect weather for a morning jog, mowing the lawn and sacrificing three goldfish to pay the water bill.

Cecil needs to stop telling people to listen to the weather. Sometimes the weather talks and it talks through silence. When people listen to silence on their radio, they start to ask questions, this mostly done by chanting for prolonged periods of time. Unwanted chants that are such a hassle to handle. The Sheriff’s Secret Police have enough on their plate, thank you very much.

You remind yourself to have a word with Station Management. Not many words, not a few words. Just a word.  

“Cecil”,  you say, in a vague, yet menacing manner.

You hear the crack of thunder before you see the lightning bolt. The speed of light travels differently in Night Vale.

Management has signaled their approval of your plans for Cecil. The work transfer of one Cecil Gershwin Palmer to Night Vale Tourism Board as the new Tourism Information Centre Manager is to take effect immediately.

Everyone will not question this change because you have decided and that is enough. After all, your word is law.

He'll be put in charge of Night Vale’s first ever tourist booth situated just beside the clock tower. He did host an excellent party for the street cleaners at Big Rico’s Pizza and you were the guest of honour.

The smell of ozone intensifies. You smile.

It starts to rain. Perfect timing. Well, almost perfect, but not quite yet. There’s still much to be done.  Only you know when it’s the right time, the perfect time.

You are after all the mighty glow cloud.

  


**Author's Note:**

> My very first AO3 post. Yay! WTNV is my absolute favourite and I thought I'd give it a shot at writing.
> 
> Your comments/feedback would be very much appreciated :DD thank you.


End file.
